Ron Wieland
:"He knows everyone - and they all owe him." :— Jenny Dodge, "Day 2: 9:00am-10:00am" Ron Wieland was a national affairs correspondent who was sent to cover President David Palmer's environmental legislation story at the beginning of Day 2, when he heard rumors that suggested the President might be covering up a bigger story. Before Day 2 Wieland had been a journalist for 22 years before Day 2. Jenny Dodge suggested that Ron Wieland knew a lot of people in high places, and what was more, they owed him favours . Day 2 Jenny Dodge informed Palmer that Wieland was not satisfied with Palmer's glib explanation of why he cut his fishing trip short and was planning to broadcast rumors of a massive attack on the U.S. . A short while later, Wieland was invited for a private interview in Palmer's suite. He arrived, and Palmer asked about the live conference Wieland had called, and he said that he heard that Palmer had raised the alert level and tried to keep public knowledge of the fact low. Palmer questioned, "you think?" and Wieland inferred that Palmer wanted him to reveal his sources, which the reporter reminded the President he was not obligated to do. Palmer said that Wieland was wrong, but the latter rebutted that it was not often a reporter was allowed a private interview with the President on a few moment's notice. Palmer said that he could allow Wieland access to a high-level briefing the following day if he held off on the story today to avoid mass hysteria. Wieland confirmed that Palmer wanted him to hide the story, despite his professional right to go on the air with it. Palmer said that it would be the best for the American people. Wieland agreed to think about it . As he was leaving, however, he was stopped by Secret Service agent Richard Armus who said that there was something the President wanted Ron to see before he left. Another agent pulled Wieland roughly across the courtyard . Hoping to avoid mass hysteria, Palmer asked Wieland to hold off airing the story until later, but his offer of an exclusive interview only made Wieland more suspicious. As soon as their meeting ended, Palmer ordered Richard Armus to hold Wieland indefinitely. Later in the day, rumors began circulating about Wieland's disappearance. A woman from his network, Sandra Ivany as mentioned by Sherry Palmer, called the estate to question his location. Sherry offered to let him inside the President's Operations Center in return for his temporary silence. He refused her offer. Armus let Wieland out around 3:35 pm, at which point he aired the rumors about the attack as well as his own story about being detained. Finally, Wieland was called in by Vice President James Prescott to testify against President Palmer as part of the 25th Amendment hearing. Memorable quotes * President Palmer: You're barking up the wrong tree, Ron. * Ron Wieland: Well, you know, I don't recall the last time a journalist has been able to get a private interview with the president on a few minutes notice. So my twenty-two years in the business tell me I'm barking up the right tree. ("Day 2: 9:00am-10:00am") * Ron Wieland: I've been kidnapped by the leader of the free world. ("Day 2: 3:00pm-4:00pm") * President Palmer: Do you think the lives of thousands of citizens is less important than a couple hours of your First Amendment rights? * Ron Wieland: No, I don't. But under the Bill of Rights, that decision was mine, not yours, Mr. President. ("Day 2: 4:00am-5:00am") Live appearances See also Category:Characters Category:Day 2 characters Category:CNB personnel Category:Living characters